narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Silver-Haired Seireitou/NF Admins - Opinions of the Userbase
Howdy. It is now Wednesday (at least in my time zone), March 13, 2013. It is half-way through the Kage Application process and I'd like to introduce your current nominations for Kage. Below, in the "Current Candidates" section, are all of the users whom have completed their applications and are currently on the ballot to become Kage. This will not be a voting process. Only myself and Ten will make the final choices on the Administration promotions. I know, I know, it may sound biased, but rest assured that we both only want to choose the right people for the job. Those who will provide a meaningful service to NF as Admins and will work hard to bring NF to a precipice of glory. As a good friend of mine said, "Only the Administration knows what is best for the Administration". But, with that being said, we're still interested in the opinions of the userbase. Only the userbase knows whom would be best to represent the userbase. We want to know whom you think, among the current pool of candidates, will make the best respective Kage among the three open positions. So therefore, this blog will serve as an open discussion forum to discuss everybody's thoughts on the subject. But first... Opinions of the Current Kage First things first, you all know that myself (User:Silver-Haired Seireitou) and User:Ten Tailed Fox are the current Kage in office, as both Hokage and Kazekage respectively. I want to hear the opinions of the userbase about us two. In the comments below, speak your honest thoughts. Are we good Admins? Are we doing our jobs well? Do we mess up anywhere? Are we bad Admins? Et cetera, et cetera. You can say anything you want about us two, and you will not be reprimanded for anything you say. This blog is a no reppercussions zone, so whatever you say here, will stay here. And things you tell us may be helpful in making us better Admins in the long run to better suit your needs as the userbase. So don't hold anything back, tell us your honest thoughts. Current Candidates Now, let me give everybody some background on each of them, based on either what I personally know about them or I have learned about them via their applications. Below is everybody whom has sent in applications up until today's date, so people whom have submited applications beyond this date may or may not be listed below. Please keep discussions limited only to the names listed below, but keep your eye out for list updates. Now, I present to you, your candidates for NF Kages. Mizukage Njalm2: Me and him know eachother rather well. We've had our run-ins, both of the good and bad sort, but I can say, without a doubt, I consider him a good friend, a respected author, and a valuble comrade. Personally, I feel as though he would make for an excellent Admin and leader here. From his resume: "Alright - I suppose this is my time to brag, I've been an avid roleplayer for over eight years now and as such experience would dictate, I happen to be a highly experienced roleplayer, often regarded as one of the best in the community where I'm from - I dare say that you and Ten can both attest to this fact, as we've roleplayed together in the past. As for my other skills than merely my skill as a roleplayer, I consider myself to be quite intelligent and perceptive (both are neccessities within roleplays) and I'd say I'm fully qualified to fill the role of the Mizukage, I also happen to share quite a few opinions with Ten which would positively affect our cooperation and Kazekage and Mizukage. I'll give you my interview shortly." Flamemasterjoy: I don't know him personally, but based on what I've seen of him, he has pride in his work and is a pretty cool guy overall. In his own words, from his resume: "I am very kind and polite to all users I am organized and I take things very seriously. I am patient with other users and forgive them fro there mistakes, but I will enforce the laws when needed. I will also help bring the wiki to its former glory and make it a fun site for all." Tsuchikage Benknightprime: While I don't know him personally, I can say that he's done rather excellent work on NF for the time he was Admin prior to this session. In his own words, from the resume: "I am pretty patient even when it comes to new users who think they are top dog. I make friends quickly, and I am friends with most of the chat goers on this wiki. I, overall, do enjoy helping people, and help them by giving them the basic forums and can discuss with them further if they wish on a talk page, message wall, or the chat if they so desire." Raikage FortressSwan: Now, I was debating whether or not to put his name here. Swan, you did not read the blog close enough, it said to put down your Interview on my message wall, not on the blog. And personally, I can't have a Kage who only skims through important articles. But I'll let this go and put your name down on the official ballot. But you need to pay more attention. Anyways, I also don't know him myself, but he does pretty good work around the site and takes his stuff seriously. Regardless, he knows how to have fun and is quite an exceptional writer. In his own words, from his resume: "To start, I'm not your everyday "mature-guy". I try to be funny on the chat and I enjoy expressing my feelings when chatting. If it's anyone who knows my personality, it's Python. Yeah, he says I'm not really mature - I can't help myself but to agree. I am a very social person, however, I have my limits depending on the setting/scenery/issue at hand. As for high tolerance... yes, I can say that I have a high tolerance level. Whenever I'm roleplaying, I try my best to win. Just ask some of the people I've role-played against; they know that I point out many of their flaws in battle. It is because of this that I know that I would be a good Raikage." Zerefblack1: I have nothing much to say, but I've seen his work around the site and he puts effort into it. I have faith that he would make an excellent Kage. From his resume: "I am really patient and have high tolerance,a testament to which is when a member named Geti186 was harassing me,criticizing my works and calling this wikia a dump-yard I stayed calm and Ignored him for almost three hours.I make friends quickly,I am very kind and polite to all users I am organized and I take things very seriously.I like to encourage and help people though sometimes due to other works I cannot help them but I always try my best.I maintain the chat clean in spite of not being a chat-mod here, I do not tolerate spamming and stealing of content.Whenever I'm role playing, I try my best to win. I give everything I have,even if its a opponent and he is in trouble , I try to make him understand the situation and give them hints about what they should do.I want this wikia to grow,and personally I want to do everything in my power to make this wiki the best fanon wiki." Final Comments With that all being said, discuss forth your thoughts. --Silver-Haired Seireitou (talk) 04:44, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts